


Крупицы горькой соли

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, M/M, Большая политика мешает отношениям, Жизнь не кончается в пятьдесят, Очень-очень пост-канон, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В основном, пост-канон. Весна 1916 - осень 1921 - весна 1941. Только рядом с тобой я просыпался.</p><p>Предупреждение: 1). ангст и маловразумительные рассуждения о политике.<br/>2). на самом деле, автор в пейринг не верит, а просто хотел обосновать верибельно для себя. Поэтому уж что выросло, то выросло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крупицы горькой соли

_1916, весна_

Над Столицей плыла лихая, шальная, пьяная своей победительной молодостью весна. Только сонно-равнодушное курлыканье голубей за чердачным окном принадлежало зною и лету: лету дознаний, расстрелов в яме, отвратительной вони и безымянных могил. Такое лето наступит, если они облажаются.  
Они не облажаются: Рой Мустанг был уверен в этом со всей страстью юности.  
Стрелка часов, раскрытых на его ладони, скользила по циферблату. Сидящий напротив мальчишка раскачивался на стуле, будто все время мира принадлежало ему.  
— То есть вы просто хотите спуститься вниз и... эээ... надрать ему зад? — скривился Рой. — Стальной, ты понимаешь, что несешь?  
За чердачным окном зрел и жарился весенний полдень; на карнизе ворковали голуби. Эдвард Элрик, пропавший без вести четыре месяца назад, оказался жив — и не плевать ли на остальное?  
— Я еще рассчитываю на помощь моего старика, — Эд дернул плечом. — Он, конечно, полный идиот, но по крайней мере ровня этому типу из подземелий. И синская алхимия должна помочь. Ал нашел девчонку с кошкой. А потом заманить его на поверхность, и там как с гомункулусами, принцип прост. Если ты армию еще приведешь, совсем хорошо будет.  
— Я тебя понял, — Рой щелкнул крышкой часов и почувствовал, как пересохло во рту. Золотой луч играл на волосах Стального. — Армия — моя забота.  
— Смотри, чтобы дождь не пошел, — белозубо ухмыльнулся Эдвард.  
Рой чуть не ответил: "Смотри, не испугайся какой-нибудь шавки!" Все-таки удержался. Он взрослый человек или где?!  
Мустангу до сих пор иногда казалось: ему восемнадцать, и первый эшелон на ишварский фронт еще не ушел. В обществе Стального ощущение становилось особенно сильным.  
— Ну что ж, мне пора. Передавай привет брату.  
— ..И патроны не кончились, — продолжил наглец, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Рой скрипнул зубами — черт, откуда он знает, что патроны у них слабое место?! — но снова высокомерно промолчал.  
Эдвард кивнул и вроде бы вскинул руку, чтобы отдать честь — но Рой Мустанг опередил его. Шагнув вперед, он обнял мальчишку, прижал его к себе как можно крепче. Затылок сидящего Эдварда оказался чуть ниже груди — шинель жесткая, ничего, так ему и надо. "Не выпущу, — мелькнула шальная мысль. — Довольно я с ним натерпелся".  
Мальчишка не сопротивлялся. Но напрягся. Рой четко ощутил это — мышцы будто окаменели. Словно весь он из стали, а не только рука и нога.  
Рой отпустил его, отступил на шаг. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и странный это был взгляд!  
"Сейчас он отвернется", — бухнуло сердце.  
Нет. Эдвард не отвернулся. Только губу закусил.  
"Наглец!"  
Рой молча развернулся — скрипнули половицы — и вышел прочь.  
У него было странное чувство, что именно сейчас, вот только что, между ними случилось нечто. Словно они впервые увидели друг друга.

_1921, осень_

На сей раз была осень. Та самая суматошная осень, которая так нравится влюбленным и поэтам. Расставаться навсегда, уезжать в окутанном дымом экспрессе с полупустого перрона, потому что — судьба...  
А вокруг старой городской управы росли великолепные клены, которые осень превратила в картины импрессионистов.  
Увы, у генерала Мустанг были здесь дела помимо любования живой природой.  
— Вам некуда деваться, — начал он; край рупора холодил губы. — Здесь только один государственный алхимик — я. Но, как вы видели, я могу трансфигурировать без круга и гораздо быстрее ваших самоучек. Поэтому предлагаю сдаться, пока не появились случайные жертвы. После этого я не буду так добр.  
Вик Россель — человек, стоявший безо всякого рупора на полпути между управой и цепочкой солдат, под дулами ружей — поднял седую голову и устало посмотрел на генерала.  
— А когда-то мы на вас рассчитывали, Мустанг, — сказал он. — И что же? Вы продались кровавому режиму Граммана.  
Он говорил не так, как истеричные вожди на митингах. "Кровавый режим" — это прозвучало спокойно, устало и горько, и оттого произвело впечатление. По крайней мере, на солдат. Когда Мустанг приказывал им целиться, он не был уверен, откроют ли они огонь. Теперь он не был уверен вдвойне.  
Ему и самому не хотелось командовать "пли". Вик Россель не был ни плохим человеком, ни подстрекателем; впрочем, старым другом Мустанга он тоже не был. Просто отставной военный, успевший уйти еще до Ишвара. Неплохой писатель. Очень талантливый публицист. И — увы — никудышный политик.  
— Вы не видели кровавых режимов.  
— Может быть, — теперь Россель смотрел прямо ему в глаза.  
— Прикажите своим людям отпустить заложников и сдаться. Всем, кроме вас и еще двух зачинщиков я предоставлю амнистию. Впрочем, и за вас похлопочу... перед "кровавым фюрером" Грамманом, — внезапно голос Мустанга сорвался на шипящий шепот. Генерал чуть было не отбросил громкоговоритель в сторону. — Черт возьми, Россель, что за бред вы несете! Вы знаете Граммана лично. Вы знаете, что он меньшее зло по сравнению с Бредли. Вы рассчитывали набрать себе политического веса этой риторикой?!  
— Когда-то я знал и вас, генерал Мустанг, — ответил Россель спокойно. — Тогда вы еще не были генералом. И не умели делить зло на большее или меньшее. Я понял ваши условия. Теперь, разрешите, я вернусь. Мне нужно посоветоваться с людьми.  
Дальше были кошмарные четверть часа. Кошмарные не тем, что Мустангу пришлось ждать — с ним случались и более тяжелые паузы — но тем, что от обязанностей генерала округа освободиться невозможно. Даже несмотря на то, что в штаб-квартире осталась незаменимая Хоукай — дела нашли его и тут. Два раза прибегал адъютант с трубкой, и два раза приходилось отвлекаться. В голове звучала мантра: "Россель всегда был болтуном, но не дураком... и не самоубийцей... даже не убийцей, если на то пошло. Болтуном, но не дураком..."  
А потом из здания вышли, пошатываясь и держась друг за друга, чиновницы во главе с толстеньким председателем — военные мундиры смотрелись на них так, что сказать "как на корове седло" было бы оскорблением для коров — и за ними, с поднятыми вверх руками, террористы.  
Только когда одного из сдавшихся, в первой тройке — молодого светловолосого парня — повязали в наручники, Мустанг позволил себе выдохнуть.  
...Еще минут через десять этот парень, растирая запястья, сидел на переднем сиденье мустанговского "Льва-34".  
— Какого черта ты пошел с ними на штурм здания? — хмуро спросил Мустанг. — Нельзя было отстать на полдороге?!  
— Я думал, ты меня просил за ними приглядеть, — хмыкнул Эдвард Элрик. — Ты уж определись, чего хочешь. Я понимаю, старческий маразм, все такое...  
— "Присмотреть" — но не в такой же ситуации! Это тебе не аналитические записки из Креты с голубями пересылать!  
Эдвард улыбнулся, как бы показывая, что о кретских делах Мустанг осведомлен далеко не полностью и одной аналитикой дело не ограничивалось.  
Генерал отвернулся — благо, у него был повод: он вел самостоятельно, и сейчас следил за дорогой. Да, ему нужно было следить за дорогой, а не пялиться на мускулистую шею своего спутника в расстегнутом вороте белой рубахе, которая шла ему, несмотря на пятна пота под мышками.  
— Как минимум на сутки я их сдачу ускорил, — почти равнодушно ответил Элрик. — Там у них были запасы пищи, между прочим... Эти кумушки из управы с собой столько снеди натаскали...  
— Да, давно надо было запретить пить чай на рабочем месте, — задумчиво проговорил Мустанг. — Ничего, воду бы мы перекрыли, на печенье долго не протянешь. И еще, Стальной. Ты уже давно штатский. Если сунешь голову в лишнюю петлю, мне придется не только писать письмо твоей очаровательной супруге, но и заминать неприятный инцидент. Это ясно?  
— Ясно, — Эдвард иронично улыбнулся. — Ладно, признаю, возможно, это была авантюра. Считай, я тебе должен пару бутылок.  
— Разве у тебя тут есть что-то приличное? — приподнял брови Рой.  
— Где еще хранить выпивку, как не на холостяцкой квартире? Заходи, угощу.  
Мустанг на секунду отвлекся от дороги и бросил на спутника короткий взгляд.  
— Когда-то ты говорил: "Какой смысл пить с мужиком"?  
— Так то чай. И с тех пор у меня было много поводов изменить свое мнение.  
— Вечером заеду. Давай адрес.  
В Ист-Сити Эдвард снимал квартиру в центре, но на задворках: в любом провинциальном городе и даже в Столице есть такие места, где ровная планировка центральных улиц вдруг сменяется первозданным хаосом запутанных тупиков и двориков. Эдвард жил на чердаке, под ним еще две квартиры стояли пустыми. Когда Мустанг поднимался мимо, он мельком увидел сквозь распахнутую настежь дверь и темную пустую комнату светящиеся в синеватых сумерках окна дома напротив. Роя обдало странным, свежим чувством. Он снова ощутил себя молодым. Не умеющим, как говорил Россель, выбирать между злом и меньшим злом...  
У Эдварда в комнате горела на столе керосиновая лампа и стояли бутылки из темного стекла.  
— Действительно, недурно, — заметил Мустанг, снимая шинель и бросая ее на спинку стула.  
— Как будто ты пить сюда пришел, — заметил Эдвард, шагнув к нему.  
У Мустанга перехватило в горле. У него все-таки хватило самообладания, вцепившись в своего визави, не оставить синяков. Сначала.  
С Эдвардом оказалось удивительно просто. Мустанг понял это уже через пару минут, когда бывший Стальной алхимик пошутил насчет того, что в военных академиях, должно быть, снятие и надевание мундиров идет отдельным курсом. Рой заметил, что Эдвард бы курс провалил; тот засмеялся — мол, никогда и не хотел идти на действительную службу. Все это казалось неважным, как будто Рой в самом деле напился; или как будто только что пережил мерзейшие три часа в окопе под огнем — ближе к истине.  
— Расслабься, полковник, — Эдвард прижался грудью к его спине; Рой чувствовал сталь его мускулов, жар, запах свежего пота.  
— Я генерал, мать твою!  
— Расслабься, я сказал! Даже в постели не можешь не думать о регалиях?  
— У генерала член длиннее.  
— И задница шире, — фыркнул Эдвард, сжимая упомянутый член. — Нравится, генерал?  
— Наглец, — процедил Рой. Он со всхлипом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и больше ничего не смог сказать.  
Синие сумерки за окном сменились чернильной темнотой; в комнате стало холодно. Окна дома напротив погасли. Эдвард все-таки встал, накинул на плечи, что первое поднял с пола — Мустангов китель — и открыл одну из бутылок и разлил вино в чайные чашки: других у него в хозяйстве не оказалось.  
— Держи, — он протянул чашку Мустангу, все еще расслабленно валяющемуся в постели. — Только не пролей, а то у меня другой простыни нет.  
— Ты все равно уезжаешь, — заметил Мустанг.  
— Да, завтра в обед, — Эдвард уселся на край кровати. — Уинри зовет, говорит, я срочно нужен. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного не случилось.  
Он нахмурил светлые брови, так что между ними появилась упрямая складка. "Он будет очень противным, упрямым стариком, — понял Мустанг. — Еще противнее, чем наш лектор по основам тактики".  
Между ними, несмотря на недавние бурные события — или как раз из-за них — поселилась некоторая неловкость.  
— Ты женатый человек... — раздумчиво проговорил Рой. — Уинри...  
— Уинри, — усмехнулся Эдвард, — бьет меня гаечным ключом по голове, стоит мне засмотреться на симпатичную ризенбургскую школьницу. Но пошутить про задницу учителя рисования я могу вполне легально — лишь бы не при посторонних.  
— Ты трахнул учителя рисования?  
— Нет, что ты. Дома я ни-ни. Да и парень был не в моем вкусе, просто задница хорошая. Но у тебя лучше.  
— Спасибо на добром слове.  
— Не за что. Как насчет тебя?  
— Я никому не изменяю, Стальной, — пожал плечами Рой. — Вот если бы я... занял лидирующую позицию...  
— Отымел меня в жопу, — подсказал Эдвард.  
Рой хмыкнул, почувствовав, что неловкость наконец уходит прочь  
— Не учи офицера выражаться. Так вот, если бы я тебе впердолил, то чувствовал бы себя неловко. Все-таки я тебя помню совсем малолеткой.  
Эдвард приподнял бровь.  
— Полковник Мустанг очень любил детей?  
— Особенно жареных.  
— Издай кулинарную книгу.  
— Непременно. Надо же будет делиться с молодежью богатым боевым опытом.  
— Рой... — Эдвард посмотрел на него искоса. — Имей в виду, что можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. Всегда. В армию я, конечно, не пойду — чего я там не видел? Но из всех знакомых мне придурков ты наиболее вменяемый. Так что если этот закон о гражданском президенте все-таки будет принят...  
— Ясно, — кивнул Рой. Посмотрел в окно. Ничего нового там не появилось, даже луна не взошла. — Удивительно много людей, готовых мне помогать. И удивительно мало...  
— Майор Хоукай, — сказал Эдвард, словно бы поняв его с полуслова. — Если бы не Уинри, я бы ее у тебя увел, честное слово. А может, Ал бы меня опередил.  
— Как там Альфонс, кстати?  
— Загулял на чужедальнем Востоке и не спешит возвращаться. Пишет, что дела у него идут распрекрасно. Видно, скоро все тайны алхимии упадут к его ногам.  
Эдвард сказал это без горечи, но что-то было в его голосе, отчего Мустанг предпочел не развивать тему.  
— Да, — Рой улыбнулся. — Ты прав, Стальной. Не так все плохо. Заезжай еще, ладно? — он собрался подниматься.  
— Э, нет, — Эдвард поймал его за руку. — Потом заеду, да. А пока я тебя просто никуда не выпущу. Там, между прочим, темно и сыро.  
— Дождь для меня уже давно не проблема.  
С тех самых пор, когда они разобрались с "папашей" гомункулусов; с первого хлопка ладоней, когда чувство, что он — весь мир, перехлестнуло через края души, выпотрошив до дна; с битвы, прошедшей для него большей частью вслепую. И с момента, когда Рой понял, что лучше бы остался слепцом, но не позволил этому чертовому мальчишке потерять целый мир, который был для них когда-то общим.  
Не только разница в возрасте и жизненном опыте выстроила между ними стену. Просто Рой по-прежнему оставался алхимиком — а Эдвард нет. Разве что теоретиком.  
— Не в этом смысле, — фыркнул Эдвард; его запах словно бы стал крепче, более дразнящим. — Черт, я так и знал: хреново у меня выходит быть сентиментальным!  
— Ничего, вырастешь — научишься, — проговорил Рой с иронией. Он по-прежнему чувствовал некоторую фальшь, но это тоже было неважно. Недолго, можно и пережить. Одна ночь, вырванная у нелепо перекрученной судьбы — будет, что вспомнить.  
Рой ушел позже, уже утром.  
А Эдвард и в самом деле заехал в Ист-сити потом. Года через два, с женой и детьми. И позже, помочь в предвыборной компанией — с братом.  
Вкус его губ — вот и все, что осталось.

_1941, весна_

У каждого человека есть свой "единственно правильный" возраст. Будто все мы — герои фильма, где немилосердно запечатлены наши совершенства и недостатки. Как ни лезь вон из кожи, не сбежать с кофейно-коричневой пленки, не вырваться за холст телеэкрана.  
Рой всегда считал себя двадцатилетним.  
"Мне двадцать, — подумал он, — мне все еще двадцать. В моей жизни пока ничего не случилось: ни Ишвара, ни сделок с совестью, ни чудовищного генеральства, ни ужасающего президентства... Я молод, постоянно в кого-нибудь влюблен, в глубине души уверен, что взойду на самый верх, буду всегда защищать дочь своего учителя и когда-нибудь, когда устану от холостяцких подвигов, даже сделаю ей предложение; и что мы с Маесом вечно останемся друзьями..."  
Они с Маесом остались друзьями — невозможно поссориться с тем, кто лежит в полутора метрах под землей.  
Он всегда был рядом с Лизой Хоукай, но кто из них кого защищал? Не стал ли их брак грандиозной ошибкой для обоих — прежде всего для дела, которому они себя посвятили?  
Он взобрался на самый верх — но почему же чувствует себя в выгребной яме?  
Увы, в зеркале заднего вида отражался отнюдь не двадцатилетний красавец — бесстрашный офицер и ученый-алхимик. На Мустанга смотрели его собственные глаза. Глаза уставшего старика.  
Дверь "Льва-105" — Мустанг всегда любил эту марку — грохнула и на заднее сиденье, плюхнулся Эдвард Элрик, собственной слегка подмокшей персоной. Чертыхнулся, ткнув острием мокрого зонта в отлично выделанную кожу.  
— Ты поосторожнее, — недовольно сказал Мустанг. — Обшивка.  
— Совсем зажлобился, народный избранник? — фыркнул его гость.  
— Не зажлобился, а экономлю народные же деньги, — в тон ему заметил Рой.  
Он всегда считал, что настоящий возраст Эдварда — даже не шестнадцать, а двенадцать лет. Веселое мальчишеское безрассудство, детское упрямство — "все будет по-моему, потому что я так решил!", — вместе с внутренней мудростью, которая бывает у мальчишек-подростков только до начала полового созревания. Впрочем, лет до двадцати пяти Стальной и выглядел совсем юношей, особого диссонанса не было. А после тридцати все больше начал походить на отца — и кое на кого другого, о ком Рой предпочел бы забыть.  
Но дело было не в этом. Рою до сих пор казалось, что Эдвард неумело притворяется — надел чужое тело, чтобы в самый неожиданный момент выскочить из него и сказать: "Ловко я тебя разыграл?"  
— Ну-ну. И о чем же ты, кстати, так хотел поговорить со мной, что вытащил под страшным секретом из дому?.. Между прочим, твои телохранители меня чуть не съели.  
— Это была личная инициатива начальника охраны. Я приказал пропустить тебя без проверки.  
— Правильный мужик, вообще-то. Если бы я был твоим начальником охраны, я бы тоже такие приказы не выполнял. Проще сразу в отставку подать.  
— Вот как?.. Ну что ж, тогда ты с пониманием отнесешься к моей просьбе, — Мустанг взял с переднего сиденья коричневую папку и перебросил Эдварду на заднее. — Ознакомься.  
— О, секретные материалы! — нарочито обрадовался Эдвард, разглядывая штамп. — А у меня-то как раз сказки кончились для младшей племяшки!  
— Как у тебя дома дела, кстати?  
— Потом. Я читаю.  
Мустанг замолчал. Сзади Эдвард шелестел бумажными врезками и фотографиями из папки; дождь шуршал по стеклам. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что они в Ист-Сити и что последних двадцати лет как не было.  
Эдвард всегда знакомился с информацией быстро. Теперь не так быстро, как в юности, но все же прошло от силы минут десять, прежде чем он похлопал Мустанга по плечу, показывая, что закончил.  
— Дома у меня все нормально, — сказал он. — А вот у тебя вряд ли. Ты понимаешь, что это развяжет новую гонку вооружений? Похуже, чем было с танками?  
— У нас есть выбор? — спросил Мустанг.  
— Созови международную конференцию. Как в двадцать пятом году. Договоритесь о прекращении разработок... об ограничениях, наблюдателях... Черт, не мне тебя учить, ты же гражданскую карьеру на этом делал! Возьмите под контроль стратегические материалы. Чтобы никто на хрен не мог построить эту штуку!  
— Разработки все равно будут вестись.  
— Да, но под ковром — и сделать достаточно мощный вариант будет нелегко... и главное, невыгодно. Если хоть одна установка будет построена, мы выпустим джина из бутылки раз и навсегда. Сейчас важно тянуть время. Может быть, придумаем надежные средства защиты — все что угодно может случиться!  
— Да, все что угодно. Если мы соберем такую конференцию, мы предадим огласке ситуацию для всех. Не только для нас и Креты. В курсе будут Драхма, Аэруго, Син. Мадьярская Республика тоже не останется в стороне, я уже не говорю о Риоме. Сейчас там, по нашим данным, все тихо — но в результате они обязательно зашевелятся. В этот раз конференция может и не пройти так гладко, как в двадцать пятом, когда все под впечатлением от драхмийской агрессии готовы были носить нас на руках.  
— Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать.  
— Но именно ты позволил "этому" выйти на свет. Ваше с Альфонсом открытие.  
Эдвард помолчал. Потом сказал:  
— Мы не могли предвидеть такого.  
— Понимаю. Но не чувствуешь ли ты, что теперь ты просто обязан взять разработки под свой контроль? Лучшего директора проекта, чем ты, мне не найти.  
— Я больше не алхимик.  
— Лично возлагать руки на алхимические круги тебя никто и не заставляет.  
— Мустанг, — голос Эдварда внезапно охрип от злости, — оглянись, мать твою! Посмотри на меня!  
Рой обернулся.  
На заднем сиденье сидел высокий светловолосый человек средних лет, с намечающимися залысинами, волевым подбородком и решительными чертами лица. Узкие очки придавали ему вид респектабельного ученого или предпринимателя; дорогой классический костюм довершал образ. Облик, заставляющий громче вздыхать юных студенток и стареющих домохозяек. Внушающий доверие, так сказать, добропорядочный гражданин. Отнюдь не мальчишка, при взгляде на которого у Роя Мустанга сжималось сердце. Не юноша, от запаха которого кружилась голова. Не дерзкий пацан, не насмешливый любовник.  
Незнакомый мужчина, проживший свою, совершенно иную жизнь.  
Но ястребино-желтые глаза пылали знакомой холодной яростью.  
— Ты знаешь, через что нам с Алом пришлось пройти, чтобы эти сведения никогда не были переданы огласке. Ты знаешь, чем мой брат пожертвовал. И ты предлагаешь мне — мне! — возглавить проект, который не просто может взорвать этот мир к чертям, но и выкинуть коту под хвост все, за что мы боролись?! Все, за что ты сам боролся?! Приди в себя, полковник!  
— Я президент, — резко ответил Рой. И вдруг вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах он поправлял Эдварда в прошлый раз. И рассмеялся. Это был короткий смешок, резкий и какой-то лающий, но они оба разом остыли.  
Эдвард хмыкнул.  
"Было ли в моей жизни что-то более настоящее, чем ты? — подумал Мустанг с удивившим его самого чувством беззащитности. — Соль нашатыря. Резко, неприятно... и приводит в чувство".  
— Ты прав, — сказал Рой. — Ты во всем прав, Стальной. Это подлость с моей стороны. Но я должен быть уверен, что это нужно стране. Зря все-таки Лиза вышла за меня замуж.  
— Почему? — слегка удивился Эдвард, вновь напомнив себя в юности.  
— Потому что она не настолько высокоморальный человек, чтобы пристрелить собственного мужа. Даже если он представляет угрозу для человечества.  
Эдвард громко фыркнул.  
— Херня. Во-первых, уж поверь деревенскому мальчику, когда ружья под рукой, жены в мужей стреляют все время. Или на вилы их подымают. Во-вторых, вы с ней слишком любите дешевые мелодрамы. Как так можно жить вообще? Либо доверяете друг другу, либо нет.  
— Ты мне доверяешь, Стальной?  
— Нечестный прием.  
— Кажется, мы уже согласились, что я подлец, растерявший последнюю честь и совесть в клоаках государственного аппарата.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, не отводя взгляд.  
— Не ставь на себе крест, Рой.  
— Проект будет начат все равно, Эдвард. Решение уже принято. Ты знаешь эти механизмы. Максимум, что я могу сделать со всей моей конституционной властью — продавить назначение руководителя. Если не можешь остановить — возглавь. Я предлагаю тебе хотя бы какой-то контроль над ситуацией.  
Эдвард вышел из машины прочь, хлопнув дверцей. Все еще стекающий зонт остался лежать на сиденье.  
Рой даже не изменил позы. Он знал, что Эдвард стоит снаружи, прислонившись к борту "Льва", и промокает все сильнее и сильнее. И знал, что рано или поздно тот снова войдет внутрь и скажет: "Я согласен".  
"Что в моей жизни было кроме тебя, Эдвард Элрик по прозвищу Стальной? То ли сон, то ли кошмар — и только рядом с тобой я просыпался. Но это ничего не меняет. Ни-че-го".  
Эдвард хлопнул дверью, садясь на заднее сиденье. Ругнулся, усевшись поначалу на зонтик. Отжал длинные волосы прямо на элегантный коврик из серого войлока. Посмотрел Мустангу в глаза.  
— Хорошо. Я пойду с тобой до конца... господин президент.


End file.
